Admirador Secreto
by Michelle Rigby
Summary: Sea como sea, Lily Evans debía averiguar de una vez por todas quién era ese admirador secreto. Y algo le decía que no era tan secreto… LJ


**Los Personajes no son míos, son de 'Doña' Rowling.**

**Admirador Secreto.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Amor rima con ardor.**

**L**ily despertó por una feroz sacudida en su hombro. Asustada, abrió los ojos y se olvidó del bebé de ojos verdes de su sueño. Enojada, confundida y dormida, lanzó una mirada furibunda a Megan, que no paraba de dar brincos a su alrededor.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa?", espetó malhumorada, como siempre que pasaba cuando la despertaban de una manera violenta.

Megan se detuvo y la miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¡No lo puedo creer!", exclamó para empezar a caminar de un lado hacia otro, ahora más pensativa. "¡Qué ingenio! ¡Qué coraje!"

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y pasó una mano por su espeso cabello rojo, miró su reloj mágico (puesto que uno muggle no funcionaba en Hogwarts) y descubrió que tan sólo eran las siete y media.

¡Un sábado a las siete y media! ¡Si no estuviera tan dormida, seguramente le hubiera lanzado un hechizo de piernas de gelatina! O un paralizador y un silenciador, al menos así cerraba su bocota.

Se recostó otra vez en su mullida cama, suspirando satisfecha.

"¡De verdad, qué no…!"

"¡Megan, cierra la boca!", gritó Marie con voz ronca. "¡Quiero dormir! Ay… mi cabeza…"

Quitó las mantas, con pesar, la tomó del cuello de su pijama y la tiró hacia su cama, cerrando las cortinas para que ninguna de sus compañeras se enojaran. Sabía lo que podía pasar.

"¡Megan! ¡De verdad…!", empezó Lily con la voz baja, frunciendo el ceño pero Megan, radiante (y casi ajena a todo), levantó una carta a la altura de sus ojos. "¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Una carta! _¡Y para ti! _De un admirador secreto…", suspiró la muchacha de rizos negros, con los ojos brillando en un gesto risueño.

"Exageras, seguramente me la mandó Turney…"

"Es un admirador secreto, Lily", afirmó Megan, seriamente.

"O pudo ser…"

"Lily, no tiene firma"

Se detuvo abruptamente y abrió tímidamente el pergamino doblado en dos, con esperanzas de reconocer la letra y ver que se trataba de una estúpida broma. Ningún chico tendría el coraje suficiente de…

_El amor está en mi corazón,_

_Con un ardor que no cabe en la razón._

_Lily Evans, te pido un favor,_

_Sólo sonríe para mí por favor._

"Re… Repitió dos veces 'favor'", balbuceó con las mejillas tomando el mismo color que su cabello, totalmente aturdida.

"¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Es lo más romántico! Un admirador secreto que escribe poemas… Sí, es tan romántico", murmuró Megan con un brillo sobre sus ojos. "Oye, Lily"

Lily no prestó atención a lo que su amiga decía. Releía las líneas una y otra vez, preguntándose cómo logró rimar tan bien. Sin duda, se trataba de un muchacho decente, dulce e inteligente.

'_No como Potter'_, susurró una voz (parecida a la de Sev) en su cabeza con un tono desdeñoso. El tan sólo imaginar a Potter escribiendo esas palabras le arrancó una sonrisa sobre su rostro, y no necesariamente porque le gustaba la idea.

¡Era tan ridícula!

"¡Ey, Lily!"

"¡SHH!"

El silbido se escuchó en toda la habitación, haciendo reír a Megan nerviosamente. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y dobló el pergamino, dejándolo sobre su mesa de noche.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pueda ser?"

Sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa.

"Tal vez… ¡Tú eres muy buena en Encantamientos, seguramente podrás saber el que te la escribió!"

Lily hizo un gesto de duda con su boca. Es verdad, resultaría relativamente fácil saber quién era. Pero eso no la entusiasmaba.

A decir verdad…

"¿Es que no quieres saber quién es tu admirador secreto?", se consternó Megan, completamente aturdida.

"¡No! ¡Sí quiero saberlo!", exclamó Lily frunciendo el ceño, y desvió la mirada de su amiga para sonrojarse. "Pero… es que cuando iba al colegio… _muggle_", no le gustaba decir esa palabra, "cuando iba… Una vez una compañera recibió una carta de su admirador secreto, y estuvo manteniéndola tan a la expectativa…"

"Oh", balbuceó Megan, abriendo los ojos. "¿Tú quieres sentir esa expectativa?", Lily asintió tímidamente. "¿Y cómo le fue a tu compañera?"

Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro. El recuerdo la hacía sonreír mucho… De hecho, casi hasta lograba sacarle una carcajada.

"Descubrió que Curtkey era el que le enviaba esas cartas…", murmuró entre carcajadas apagadas. "Curtkey no era feo, pero ella pensaba que era de Julian (el más 'atractivo'), pero accedió a salir con él por agradecimiento de las cartas. Y…"

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, no sé muy bien qué pasó con ellos. Escuché que ella había quedado embarazada… ¿O Curtkey tuvo un accidente de motocicleta?", agregó frunciendo el ceño, pero sacudió la cabeza.

"Bueno, no importa como les fue a ellos… ¡Ay, Lily! ¡Ya eres toda una vampiresa!", exclamó Megan colgándosele del brazo, riéndose alegremente.

"No digas tonterías, Meg…", murmuró Lily algo enojada. ¿Vampiresa? ¡Si sólo había salido con un chico! Y fue un desastre.

'_Gracias a Potter'_, le recordó esa voz parecida a la de Sev.

Lily miró distraídamente su reloj. Ya eran casi las ocho. Podría quedarse durmiendo un rato más, hasta ocho y media.

Pero la idea no le apeteció.

"¿Vamos a desayunar?"

"Sí, muero de hambre. Voy a cambiarme… ¡Hogsmeade allí voy!", murmuró divertida, saliendo de su cama.

Lily suspiró, empezando a hacer lo mismo. Estando a mediados de Noviembre, hacía un frío de morirse por lo que decidió ponerse una recta camiseta de mangas largas color verde, con el cuello alto y unos jeans. Arriba se colocó la túnica de colegio.

Sin querer, sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en la carta. La tomó y la releyó una vez más. Era una tontería, pero le…

"_Lumus_", murmuró tomando su varita, haciendo que una luz brotara en la punta de esta y acercó su luz al pergamino.

_Estaré esperándote en el Gran Salón, regálame tu sonrisa que me provoca tanto amor y calor._

Bien, ahí estaba otra vez rimando. Lily guardó el papel en su baúl y corrió las cortinas, viendo a Megan peinándose.

"¿Lista, Lil?"

Una creciente expectación nació sobre su pecho. ¿Él ya estaría en el Gran Salón? ¿Será capaz de reconocerlo?

"Muero de hambre", murmuró Lily.

En realidad, _moría de curiosidad_.

* * *

"Buenos días, Evans"

"Ah, tú"

James sonrió.

"Qué cálida bienvenida…", opinó con ironía, tomando haciendo al lado de ella. Lily tuvo ganas de quejarse, pero vio que no había otro espacio dónde sentarse. "¿Por qué nunca me sonríes?"

Una alarma se encendió y su corazón latió tan rápido que creyó que se le saldría por la boca. Bruscamente, dejó su tostada y lo miró con atención.

Potter estaba ahí, con su sonrisa despreocupada. Su cabello iba en todas direcciones, dándole un aire despreocupado. Sus ojos avellanas, brillaban de una manera divertida y despreocupada. Sus anteojos, redondos, no encajaban con ese rostro despreocupado.

Simplemente, parecía que vivía despreocupado.

Y por eso lo odiaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Potter?", espetó, alzando una ceja y dándole una rápida ojeada a Megan, pero ella se entretenía observando de reojo (y de manera expectante) a Sirius Black.

Uf, nunca entendería a Megan y su 'amor platónico' con Black.

"Nunca me sonríes, Evans"

Se golpeó una mano en su frente y volvió a su tarea de comer su tostada sin prestarle atención. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Sospechar de Potter! ¡Él siempre se empeñaba en pedirle que salieran juntos, que le sonriera, que le regalara una mirada cariñosa o, incluso, que se besaran _metidos en un armario_!

Intentó calmar su corazón, pero éste seguía con su frenético latido. Rayos, desde hacía casi un año que latía de esa manera cada vez que veía al estúpido de Potter cerca suyo o rozaba sus manos por 'accidente'.

Definitivamente, no había razón alguna para que Potter fuera su admirador secreto. Era ilógico, estúpido. ¡Él jamás podría rimar _amor_ con _ardor_ y _calor_!

Quitando al tonto de su cabeza, repasó su mirada a todos los chicos de Gryffindor que estaban desayunando. Fue entonces que reparó en una cosa. Entre Megan, unos ojos oscuros y fijos la observaban con atención, para después bajar la mirada rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos.

"No… No puede ser…", murmuró Lily, asustada.

"¿Qué no puede ser?", preguntó James, confundido.

Sirius se rió y codeó a Remus Lupin en la costilla, mientras le daba una patadita leve a Peter Pettigrew, que dejó sus salchichas para mirar con atención.

"Sev no puede ser…", respondió Lily con tranquilidad, hasta darse cuenta a quién le estaba hablando. Tan ensimismada estaba, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta a quién le hablaba. "Sev no puede ser más imbécil que tú"

"Eeh…", saltó Black frunciendo el ceño. "Pues, la verdad puedes meterte a tu Sev por…"

"¡Black! ¡Cuidado!", saltó Megan, quitándole la copa de su jugo de calabaza que estuvo a punto de caerse por el brusco movimiento. "Y no le hables así a **mi** amiga, eh"

Sirius la miró de mal modo.

Lupin carraspeó, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Ya basta ustedes cuatro!", exclamó con voz potente y firme. Hacía un año había decidido que no dejaría pasar las tonterías que cometían sus amigos. "James, no molestes a Evans. Evans, no provoques a James. Sirius, guárdate tus insultos y ten más cuidado", Megan lo miró, como esperado una sentencia. "Y McCarney… Sigue comiendo"

Fue la única que pareció decepcionada. Lily le sonrió cariñosamente. Sabía que Megan era, extrañamente, una chica de bien y cuando intentaba hacer alguna travesura, salía victoriosa e, inclusive, ganaba puntos para la casa.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Estuvo a punto de perder la cordura: había pensado que su admirador secreto pudiera ser Potter o Snape. Si tuviera que elegir, seguramente se quedaría con Snape… aunque ahora no estaba tan segura.

Intentó quitar el pensamiento de su mente, pensar en Sev y en la amistad que habían perdido le dolía mucho. Ella siempre lo trató bien, siempre le había escrito y nunca creyó que de donde provenía su sangre pudiera separarlos.

Entonces, se fijó en una cosa. Había un alumno tímido de cabello rubio que la miraba intensamente. Sin saber por qué, Lily le regaló una sonrisa; nada más para querer tranquilizarlo, lo que provocó fue que se sonrojara.

'_¿Y si…? ¿Acaso puede ser Max_?', se preguntó aturdida.

La cosa es que… amor se rimaba con ardor, y lo que en el rostro de Max parecía brillar bien podría pasarse como un ardor.

"Eh, Evans, ¿por qué lo miras tanto?", preguntó Potter, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lily estuvo a punto de abrir su boca y decirle unas cuantas cosas para ponerle en su lugar, pero la voz no le salió. Lo miró ceñuda, enfrentándose esos ojos avellanas que –por algún extraño motivo– parecían más profundos que la última vez que los había visto.

De los ojos avellana; pasó a los ojos fríos y oscuros y, luego, a los tímidos mieles que la miraban de reojo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. Muchos pares de ojos, de diferentes colores, la observaban.

Y en muchos de esos pares de ojos, se encontraba su admirador secreto que sabía rimar amor con ardor.

¡En qué lío se estaba metiendo!


End file.
